fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crackers Or Wackers (TV series)
Crackers or Wackers, along with its sequel, Hollywood World, has a wiki of its own! Click here to see it! Crackers or Wackers was an animated television series set after the events of the film Crackers Or Wackers. The series is set in a small upstate New York town named Crewwick, New York and had been a crossover of several series, including Total Drama, Phineas and Ferb, The Mighty B!, Pokemon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dexter's Laboratory, Rocko's Modern Life, The Fairly OddParents, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Hannah Montana, Chowder, Go Diego Go, Flapjack, iCarly, Making Fiends, Adventure Time with Finn And Jake, Family Guy and Codename: Kids Next Door. Greg from the book "Diary Of A Wimpy Kid" appeared. It was rated TV-PG. In IWantAChance, it was hinted that the series was about to end, as the characters started to move out of town. The series aired its last episode (which was three episodes after IWantAChance) on June 7, 2010. However, a spin-off series had premiered the following day with the same characters, but with some new ones added. Characters TV Shows Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour Owen - The fat and fun guy; loves Izzy and Justin; first appeared in Gas; final appeared in The Seperation. Gwen - A goth girl; loves Trent; first appeared in We Got The Band. Heather - The evil girl; loves Noah; irst appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Duncan - The juvenile; loves Courtney; first appeared in We Got The Band; final appeared in The Seperation. LeShawna - Heather's mortal enemy; loves Harold; first appears in Justin vs. Alejandro. Geoff - Party guy; loves Bridgette; first appeared in You Get The Dunce Party. Izzy - The crazy girl; loves Owen; first appeared in Love The Phineas. DJ - A gentleman; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Lindsay - The dumb one; loves Tyler; first appeared in We Got The Band. Bridgette - The surfer girl; loves Geoff; first appeared in Waters, Come to Mama! Trent - The dude who plays guitar; loves Gwen; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Eva - The female Hulk; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Harold - The Geek with mad skills; loves LeShawna and Heather; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Courtney - Was once a CIT; loves Duncan; first appeared in Love The Phineas; final appeared in The Seperation. Sadie - Katie's BFFFL; loves Justin, Trent and Phineas; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Beth - The Wannabe; loves Brady, Justin and Harold; first appeared in We Got The Band. Cody - Loves Gwen; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Tyler - A jock; loves Lindsay; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Katie - Sadie's BFFFL; loves Justin, Trent and Phineas; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Justin - The incredible hunk; loves Beth and Owen; first appeared in Justin vs. Alejandro. Noah - The Know-It-All; loves Heather; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Ezekiel - The home-schooled dud; loves Bridgette; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Alejandro - The evil guy; a possible resemblance of Justin; first appeared in The Birds, The Bees, and the Kathie. Sierra - A super-uber fan; loves Cody; first appeared in The Birds, The Bees, and the Kathie. Phineas and Ferb Phineas - Can build stuff; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Ferb - Can build stuff too; loves Vanessa; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Isabella - Helps Phineas and Ferb; loves Phineas; first appeared in We Got The Band. Candace - Keeps trying to bust Phineas and Ferb; loves Jeremy; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. Stacy - Candace's friend; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Jeremy - A cute blond-haired boy; loves Candace; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. Vanessa - Another goth girl; loves Ferb; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Baljeet - A very smart boy from India; first appeared in Lindsay, Camera, ACTION!. The Mighty B! Bessie - A Honeybee who believe who will be a superhero when getting all the badges; first appeared in We Got The Band. Penny - The honeybee who likes taffy and hates math; Bessie's friend, but sometimes joins Portia; first appeared in We Got The Band. Portia - A Beaver-teeth honeybee who Bessie thinks is her friend; first appeared in We Got The Band. Gwen - Portia's friend; first appeared in We Got The Band. Ben - Bessie's brother; first appeared in Lindsay, Camera, ACTION!. Pokemon Ash - A boy training to be a Pokemon master; challenged Izzy in Love The Phineas; first appeared in Love The Phineas. Dawn - Ash's friend; In Medicine Won't Help The Cold, she helped Trent and Ferb save Gwen; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Squirrel - A squirrel that hails from Texas; loves Jeremy; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. SpongeBob SquarePants- A yellow sea sponge; likes Sandy; first appeared in Into The Sponge. Patrick Star - A seastar; first appeared in The Best Friend. Dexter's Laboratory Dexter - A boy genius; in Jeremy Flirt, he turned himself into a electrical dodgeball to hit Katie; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. Rocko's Modern Life Rocko - First appeared in Rocko, Portia, Sadie! The Fairly OddParents Cosmo - One of Timmy's fairy godparents; first appeared in Cosmo Comes To Town. Fanboy and Chum Chum Fanboy - A ten-year-old boy; first appeared in Fanfics, you can do better than this! Chum Chum - Fanboy's friend; first appeared in Fanfics, you can do better than this! Yo - A girl; loves Chum Chum; first appeared in Yo Yo Hannah Montana Miley Stewart - Lives a double life as Hannah Montana; first appeared in Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lilly Truscott - Miley's friend; first appeared in The Best Friend. Chowder Chowder - An chef's apprentice to Mung Daal; first appeared in Chum Chum vs. Chowder. Panini - Loves Chowder; first appeared in Panini Goes Psycho. Mr. Fugu - A balloon held by a kitten; first appeared in Balloons for the Monkeys. Go, Diego, Go! Diego - An animal rescuer; first appeared in Rocko, Portia, Sadie! Flapjack Flapjack - An adventurer; first appeared in Flapjacks For Breakfast, But Not This One! iCarly Carly - The host of iCarly; first appeared in Yo Yo. Sam - The co-host of iCarly; first appeared on Yo Yo. Freddie - The camera person of iCarly; loves Carly; first appeared in Yo Yo. Making Fiends Charlotte - Thinks Vendetta is her friend; first appeared in The Fiend I Wasn't Going To Make; final appeared in The Seperation. Vendetta - An evil girl; first appeared in The Fiend I Wasn't Going To Make. Adventure Time with Finn And Jake Finn - A boy; first appeared in Nothing's Worth The Wait. Family Guy Peter Griffith - First appeared in The Best Golf Game Ever. Codename: K.I.D.S.N.E.X.T.D.O.O.R Numbuh One - Co-Leader; first appeared in Codename: S.A.V.E.S.O.M.E.P.E.O.P.L.E.; final appeared in IWantAChance. Numbuh Six Point One - Co-Leader; first appeared in Codename: S.A.V.E.S.O.M.E.P.E.O.P.L.E.; final appearance in IWantAChance. Numbuh Two - The Doofus; first appeared in Codename: S.A.V.E.S.O.M.E.P.E.O.P.L.E. Numbuh Three - Happy-go-lucky Japanese girl; first appeared in Codename: S.A.V.E.S.O.M.E.P.E.O.P.L.E. Numbuh Four - Combatant; first appeared in Codename: S.A.V.E.S.O.M.E.P.E.O.P.L.E. Numbuh Five - Second-in-command; first appeared in Codename: S.A.V.E.S.O.M.E.P.E.O.P.L.E.; final appeared in IWantAChance. Books Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Greg- A Wimpy Kid; first appeared in Diary Of A Pink-Bowed Girl; final appeared in IWantAChance. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 The Big Official Musical The Best Golf Game Ever Search Party: Part 1 Search Party: Part 2 The Upsetter Codename: S.A.V.E.S.O.M.E.P.E.O.P.L.E. iWantAChance The Seperation She'll Miss Him The Final Concert Movies Crackers Or Wackers Relationships Alejandro-Vanessa Relationship Diego-Dawn Relationship Cody-Sadie Relationship Greg-Isabella Relationship Finn-Charlotte Relationship Cody-Panini Relationship Baljeet-Katie Relationship Friendships Duncan-Isabella Friendship Lindsay-Charlotte Friendship Conflicts Isabella-Courtney Conflict Lindsay-Vendetta Conflict Sadie-Panini Conflict Production The show started filming on August 5, 2009 in and around Barclay, New York. Some episodes were filmed in and around New York City and Jersey City, New Jersey. The Girls with Glasses' concerts were filmed at Madison Square Garden in New York City, Meadowlands ''Sports Complex ''in East Rutherford, New Jersey, and ''Blue Cross Arena ''in Rochester, New York. Filming ended on May 28, 2010. Reception The show was well receved by critics and fans alike, Earning a 72% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Video Game A video game for the PlayStation 3 and Nintendo DS called We Got The Band (same title as the first episode) was released on June 4, 2010, three days before the last episode aired. Videos File:「Toradora!」 OP 2 Full Song|Silky Heart (First season's opening) File:Toradora! Full Opening - Pre-Parade|Pre-Parade (Second season's opening) File:Toradora! - Vanilla Salt Full Ending High Quality|Vanilla Salt (Third season's opening) Category:TV Shows Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crackers or Wackers